


Teal is the New Orange part 9

by SwampWitch333



Category: Dredd (2012), Orange is the New Black, Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, BAMF Women, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, Femslash, Freeform, Humor, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Mild Kink, Multiple Crossovers, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Prison, Prison Sex, Rare Pairings, Series, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-03 00:12:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwampWitch333/pseuds/SwampWitch333
Summary: Part 9 of seriesSex; mention of rape in past vaguely, strong language





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 9 of series  
> It's hard for me to add in original characters; as they aren't already developed in this type of setting writing diversive of Canon.  
> Any semblance to real individuals is mere coincidence, as i pulled their backgrounds from my imagination.  
> In America, many young people are locked up, it's hard not to overlook that fact. Some of these young women are serving life and other heavy sentences for first offenses. Some cases may be warranted, for other's seem to be paying heavily with their lives. Prison industry is booming in America, which is not a good thing.  
> Australia differs in the much smaller percentage of young people (18-21) i.e. locked up, and to my recollection i only really remember Liz's daughter as the youngest.  
> I'm no professional here; only for fun, any critism, comments welcome.

The noise from the isolation unit alone was absolute turmoil. As if the caged human species of animals were salvating, pounding, screaming at one another. Two guards were on duty at all times, it was straining the budget in overtime costs. 

Always one to think ahead, the Governor had made sure that only one person at a time would be allowed out for a shower and rec, if they so wanted. No longer could she risk more deaths or mishaps in custody at her prison. Aware that young girl or Doyle would be easy targets for the putrid gang of rapists, preventative measures were taken. 

Ad seg's unit's officer's morale was low, they were tired, overworked, for a week now; aside from Murphy and Miles who seemed indifferent, which was even worse. Wanting to avoid the expenditure of new hires, for the time, she had little choice other than consider her recourses.

Casting the dice, she rolled a snake eyes, staring back at the little black dots on white cubes.

"Governor?", having been seated without a peep, Deputy Bennett's big deep sea eyes cast into her, hooking a shark, "You didn't text me back last night.."

Glancing up, resolute, ignoring her deputy's question, "Doyle and Woodley will be both brought to F block."

"Woodley?"

"The new girl, 'Jade', remember."

Recognition dawned over the ocean's horizon.

"What about Juice and her 'boys?"

"Let them sweat it out for a bit longer. At least i can give the officers some respite."

Her head bobbing in consensus, having just finished sharpening the last of two brand new boxes of pencils, placing the final one back into it's pack. 

"Do you want these in the drawer with the other's?"

"That's fine, Vera."

"I um.."

Deciding to save her breathe instead, Deputy Bennett leaned over a smirking Governor, opening the drawer to her right, fumbling to replace the packs of yellow pencils. Feeling her skirt ride up, she tried to yank it back down with her free hand, almost falling onto Joan, who had insisted upon her wearing the galling garment for a week, another of her 'punishments'.

"Why bother, Vera? It will only ride up again."

The Governor had no shame in allowing her eyes to wander over her ass down to legs; checking her out, striving to get a rise out of the smaller woman, she tugged on Vera's skirt like a frisky kitten finding a loose strand of yarn.

Feeling her face reddening, she hurriedly closed the drawer.

"No need to rush, i was enjoying the view."

The Governor had kept her close by the past several days, not just payback, but also to monitor her head injury and behavior. Not allowing her onto the units or halls without her looming presence over her, they were attached at the hip. Nor had she returned any of Vera's texts, to her dismay. 

"Alright, my little shadow, I'm going to loosen my reigns a bit. Bring me Madrigal and Smith, I'll radio Jackson to help you."

Realizing her atonement was not complete, Vera swore to uphold her covenant with Joan.

"Yes, Governor.", turning around, she could feel tugging at the hem of skirt.

"Just making sure you're presentable.", a light smack on the rump, "Now go."

Twisting her face, "Your such a tease!"

"Ah, you love it, though.", reclining back in her chair, the Governor made a show of watching her deputy having difficulty, the skirt forcing her to sashay.

"Not the skirT. Can i wear my pants tomorrow?"

"Depends on how you behave today."

\----------

Meeting up with Officer Jackson outside of H block, they had the advantage of the women being locked in for count.

"You look nice, Vera."

"My pants are being drycleaned.", she quickly explained.

Unlocking the gate, he yelled, "Male on unit."

"Smith and Madrigal with me please!", giving the women a moment in case they needed to dress or get off the toilet.

Deputy Bennett walked up to their cell door, knocking, taking notice the two resting on their bunks.

"Ladies, you gotta get up, the Governor wants to see you."

Exchanging questioning looks, Bea and Ma-Ma got up and walked to their door.

Jackson motioned towards the guard booth for their lock to be clicked, allowing them out.

"What's this about?", Bea asked Jackson, who smiled at her, trudging together towards the exit.

"Probably just regarding those requests you put in."

Ma-Ma, taking advantage of the interaction between Jackson and Bea, bit her lower lip, eyes wide, brows arched at Vera, in a hushed voice she complimented, "Hot damnn!"

Speaking in a whisper, "I'm being punished."

"Easy access.", a quick wink.

Noticing Jackson looking back, the Deputy gently put her hand on Madrigal's upper arm, to 'guide' her after them.

\--------

Having been seated in the chairs facing the Governor, allowing Jackson to remain present for once, Vera returning to her side like a stoic sentinel.

"You ladies wouldn't happen to know anything about that incidenT with Juice's crew, would you?", the Governor eyeballed them keenly.

"No, why would we?, Bea answered, somewhat bewildered.

"The rumor mill being what it is in prison's, i was wondering, was all.

"Madrigal?"

"No, nothing.", she shook her head, "Don't particularly give a shit unless it concerns me."

Glinting eyes of a blade sharpened, the Governor held her stare, before looking back at Bea.

"You both are requesting seperate cells, consider it granted."

Each thanked the Governor.

"Congrats! Your now neighbors!", delightfully Deputy Bennett replied as if they had won a prize on a game show.

Jackson, standing in the back of the room almost laughed, clearing his throat instead, as if he were about to cough.

Black orbs sooted odium at Vera, "Escort them out, Deputy; Jackson."

Calculated, she surveiled that Ma-Ma's eyes were looking at Vera's curvaceous backside, rather than straight ahead. 

Stopping them, "Actually, wait outside."

"Madrigal, i need to talk to you for a minute..alone.", seeing hesitation amongst the group, the Governor forced a thin lipped smile, shooing them, "It's alright, close the door."

Ma-Ma, returned reseating herself.

They locked eyes, alpha stags with horns stuck.

"You want to fuck her don't you? I can see it in your eyes, the way you look at her.", the Governor demanded in a husky low tone..

"You trying to get some type of response out of me?", Ma-Ma unemotively deadpanned.

Obsidian slashes gleened with treachery, "No. I want you to screw her brains out. On CCTV."

"Why? Are you bloody mad!", Madrigal hissed.

"No. Just a little kinky.", chuckling slightly to herself.

"She loves you, you know that."

"Oh I'm well aware."

"So why don't you do it? I don't make fucken sextapes."

"It's for my personal use only.", a covert simpering dark glance clouded over.

Madrigal sneered, before relaxing her features, "Your a right piece of work, Governor. But then so am i. What's my insurance policy?"

"That you and my little deputy don't get caught for murder.", a knowing smile, lips coy and uptilted, holding a royal flush, the Governor had won her hand of poker.

"I've no clue; you mean Fletcher? Thought that was cleared up."

"Don't take me for a fool. I see beyond that act of yours." Hands folded, a thin smile, "I see your potential and it suits you well. You do not deny the animal within, you embrace it. You've even brought it out in my deputy. That's what i like about you. With a little guidance for self control, you'd be-"

"Good. I hate acting." Ma-Ma retorted. Reiterating, "You want me to shag your Deputy on camera so you can watch."

"That is what i said.", eyes dark, "I want to know what she likes, and how she likes it."

"Can't you find out yourself? Doubtful she knows about this."

"Of course not, don't be ridiculous."

"Well can we have a practice run at least? Also, I'll need confirmation you wiped your 'personal sextape' from the prison's CCTV systems.", negotiated Ma-Ma, clearly not pleased.

"Ha. No." Pausing, "As for wiping the footage, yes I'll do so in front of you."

"Whatever floats your boat. Can i go now?", agreeing to escapes the confines of lioness' den.

"Yes, you may. Your aware not to dare breathe a word of this to anyone."

"Sure.", sibilating back, pissed off, Madrigal got up and left, slamming the door behind her.

"You ok?", Bea asked, concerned.

"Yeah, fine..just kinda wanted to work in the kitchen."

"Give it time.", Bea patted her arm, reassuringly.

"Well once your here longer, I'm sure she'll consider it.", propitious and clueless, yet with good intentions Officer Jackson encouraged, "We've got to head back."

Starting off, Vera eyes foraged Ma-Ma's, who shook it off.

It was not until they were nearing H block Madrigal bestowed a cautionary look between them.

Mouth forming the word "Fuck!", Vera noticing her counterpart's drastic nod.

"Exactly.", barely audible Ma-Ma whispered back, "Don't say any-"

"What! No-"

"Us."

Yawning to cover her gasp, Vera could only rely on intuition and her eyes, desperately trying to read her; it would have to wait until they had privacy.

"Talk later", muttered Ma-Ma.

Noticing Jackson was about to glance back. Deputy Bennett, nodded at him, smiling. Intentionally speaking slight tonal range louder, "I'll talk to her for you. It helps if you can talk to Red, and keep up a good behavioral record."

\---------

Franky sat solemnly on Dr. Westfall's couch, clasping her hands together tightly, unlike her legs, which extended beyond normal comfort zones.

Bridget sat next to her, feet angled towards her.

Taking in a gulp of air mixed with hair, Franky blew her flyaway hair out of her face, "I had to."

Dr. Westfall inquired neutrally, "Why?"

"I-i just i want the money."

"Or is it more than that? Do you miss being in control, a top dog?", Bridget gave a warm hearted smile, eyes imploring, "You know I'd give you money for commissary."

"Of course i miss it! Who the fuck knew Bennett smokes again? I went out to the docks to check and she had found my stash spot."

A light touch on Franky's hand, she looked up into the psychologist's eyes, "You are better than this, and you know it. Why lower yourself to selling drugs again? Your almost out of here."

Encouraging words, tears welled up in the younger woman's eyes.

"Franky, you'll make me cry too. You need to stay strong. I'm going to see about getting you a job in the library, you can at least do law research."

As if a lightbulb went off, Franky spoke her thoughts aloud, "That's it! I can hustle my legal skills for income!"

"It also helps along with no more infractions. I really hope you take this path."

"Me too."

"You need to have more confidence in yourself. You've all this potential just waiting to be unleashed.", gushed the bubbly psychologist.

Franky looked up sadly, lips pursed, into the eyes of the woman whose resilient love held on.

"I'll do it!"

"That's my girl!", glancing at the closed door, Bridget inched closer.

Franky lobbed her arms around her neck, their lips making contact briefly, before plunging into a long kiss with headlong impulsivity.

"If you can do this with no more write ups, I'll pick you up, away from this shithole; in a Maserati Grancabrio!"

"Is it a drop top?", almost squealing in glee.

"Yes, a convertible."

"How will you afford it?", Franky looked guilty.

"I'll rent one, baby."

Pulling Bridget down towards her, ecstatic, "Let's get horizontal." Putting her feet up, she helped pull the psychologist on top of her. Grasping her head in her hands, mouths on each other's.

"You've given your word!", reminded Bridget, "Do you have a luxury car fetish?"

"Yess! And yes!", practically begging, Franky stripped off her shirt.

Almost ripping off the teal tracksuit, chests crushing together, Franky ran her hands up and down her slender back. 

Digging in the couch, Bridget pulled out a flask.

"Shh!"

Grabbing it, Franky swigged, "What else you got hiding in the sofa?", she teased, hand digging, having reached another 'find', her face lit up "Oooh!".

"Can't have you getting a dwi for walking intoxicated down the hall.", chugging the remaining half, Bridget tossed the flash over the back of the couch into a fake plant behind the sofa.

Franky dawdled in her waistband, "You don't think the Governor stuck a camera here, right?"

"Hmmm let me look", prying away her underwear, "Nope all clear!"

Guffawing, Bridget kissed her hard to quiet her and out of need for them to get in what they could, while they could.

Franky shoved her hands down the back of Gidge's underpants, tugging her up against her.

"That poor plant!"

Laughing, "It's fake! No need to worry."

"So what is it with you and fancy cars?", running a finger underneath the elastic rummaging, Gidget asked.

"Take those off!", Franky struggled to remove Westfall's pantries.

Trapping Franky's hand beneath her waistline, "Not until you answer my question.", Dr. Bridget Westfall scavenged into the couch cushions grasping for Franky's find a minute ago.

\----------

The Governor grimaced at the sounds coming from the monitor, looking as if she smelled a bloated corpse fresh out the water. "This will never do." She spoke aloud.  
Realizing her back up plan with Madrigal, a devilish smile began to form on her face. 'Yes, yes, that will do much more than suffice. Something about their animalistic comportment', silently she thought.

"Vera, what do you make of this?"

"What? Doyle and Westnull?", addled for a moment, her mind elsewhere, her stomach growled.

"Yes, Vera.", are you there, waving in front her face, the deputy caught the Governor's hand midwave, and held onto it.

"Pathetic. I'm sure some oversexed teenage boy would watch it, or most men for that matter. Utter rubbish! Why I'm surprised Officer Stewart isn't directing them from the background."

"Vera!, you little fox, you surprise me sometimes, my dear."

"Why you think we could upload it to sell on the web?

"No! Vera, use your head! That's against prison policy." Wrenching her hand back, "Quite a grip for such a little thing."

"I was only joking. Are you hungry?", ignoring the quip, she placed her hand on the Governor's shoulder.

Clicking off the monitor, Joan remained in deep thought, "No. However i take it you are hungry, as you and your stomach brought it up."

"I'm in the mood for Chinese or tacos again."

"No sushi?", she patted the hand atop her shoulder.

"ThaT is always good!"

Swearing she could see her deputy salivating, "Your decision, my dear." Knowing it may take Vera an hour, she expected to have to choose for her when it came to food.

\-------

Back in their cells, Bea posed a question, "What the hell did the Governor reallY want with you?!"

Ma-Ma glowered, "You don't want to know."

"Christ.. Hey, where were you that day? You missed lunch.", eyes surveying her face.

"Look, i don't want to talk about it. It's crazy, believe me."

"Try me, you'd be surprised the shit that goes on in here."

"Doubtful.", Ma-Ma laughed.

"It's Bennett isn't it?", voice low, Bea grinned at her, patting at her in what could be misconstrued as a flirtatious teasing way, "The Governor was pissed she couldn't reach her on the coms the day you skipped lunch."

Knocking her hands away, then grabbing them in her own, "Why would you think that?"

"It's obvious."

"What, someone start a rumor?"

"No, no.", shaking her head to and from, "No one's said anything. Women's intuition.", the redhead raised an eyebrow, winking.

"Fuck!", spat Ma-Ma, breaking away.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm not going to say anything. You do realize the Governor-"

Ma-Ma's fist connected with the wall. 

"Stop it!", dragging her to take a seat on the cot, Bea wrapped an arm around a fuming Madrigal.

"Oh shit..", realization dawning, "Why did she call you back into her office?"

Refusing to face her, Ma-Ma sneered at the wall, "Got caught checking out her deputy." Hand punching the abused wall again.

"Shit.", giving her space instead, Bea offered, "Let me help you move into the other cell."

Slowly turning around, she nodded, "She's fucken kinky."

"Trust me, everyone knows the Governor's a tad bit loopy."

Folding up her bedding, she paused, "Beyond that. She wants me to shag Bennett on fucken camera!" 

"WhaT!??"

"Shhh!", Ma-Ma hushed her, lightly taking her face between forefinger and thumb, nostrils flared out, scrunched lips almost touching Bea's, "Don't mention this to anyone."

"Shit, that's fucked up! What are you going to do?", a frantic whisper, "You know i won't talk, we've had that whole ordeal in isolation.", she reminded. Ma-Ma released her grip.

"I'm gonna let Bennett know and put on the fucken show.", Ma-Ma was looking disgusted.

"She can't do this to you!"

"Let me handle it, okay!"

Defeated, Bea gave a sympathetic look, helping her with re-rolling the bedding. "I'll try and think of something."

"Bea, no, i don't want you involved, alright."

Hands up, "Fine." Balling up sheets she walked across to help set up the new cell with Madrigal.

Sensing aggravation, she insisted, "Bad enough Bennett's involved, i don't want this to bite you in the ass if you try anything." Feeling her arms reach around her, she put her hands over Bea's that were laced over her navel.

Comprehension giving way to melancholy, Bea gave a solemn nod. Ma-Ma turned her face, kissing her on the cheek. Bea smiled listlissly. Deputy Bennett had always been more than fair to her, she even rid of a body.

"Hey! Everyone come try this!", Nicky yelled, standing on top the sofa cushions.

Trading puzzled looks, Ma-Ma shrugged at Bea, who released her hold, and went to take a look.

Boomer and Suzanne stood below, Liz sipping tea on the couch, gave a muddled look in the direction of Bea.

"Nicky! Get down! What is it this time!", Red rushed out of her cell, urging. Bifocals in flight, book in hand.

"I made another recipe!", exuberant, Nicky's face glowed.

"Why? Why, Nicky! You do this daily. I teach you better cooking in kitchen, yes?"

"It's ramen noodles with cheese and a seafood surprise!", eyes tempting, she made a show of spooning out some of her masterpiece, taking a bite and producing delighted sounds as if a delicacy.

Boomer reared at the bit about cheese, causing to Suzanne to join in the fracas.

"Now you got them going!", chastised Red, "Every time with these new 'meals'."

"Not again..", Bea muttered under her breath, yet did not display any hostility.

"Get your bowls, ladies, I'm about to serve it up!", laughed Nicky.

"I pass this one; my bowels need to rest.", chuckling Red instead went to fix herself some tea.

Bowls outstretched, Nicky doled out portions to Suzanne and Boomer.

Bea glanced at Ma-Ma.

"I'll pass."

With a nod of understanding, realizing her friend was fretting over looming events, she went and fetched her own bowl, uninterested in the food.

Having climbed down off the couch that served as her podium, she placed some for Liz and Bea into bowls.

"Mmmm cheese reeere", Suzanne made a display feeding an openmouthed Boomer a bite, while pretending the spoon was an airplane.

"The cheeseman cometh, as promised!"

Boomer bounced around, barely able to contain her excitement.

"Thanks, love.", Liz uneasily looked into her bowl, before sampling a bite. "Hmph."

Nicky went over to Red, in attempts to get her to try her recipe.

Looking into the bowl, Red arched an eyebrow knowingly, "Seafood surprise, eh?", leaning in she whispered, "Looks like canned squid from the commissary to me."

"Sh!", swatting at Red, she pleaded with her not to give away the ingredients.

Having overheard, Liz almost choked, scooping the remainder of her bowl into Suzanne's, "You gals enjoy, I've got the 'itis." She headed into her cell, closing it behind her.

"Now look what you've done!", Red scoffed under her breathe, trying to hide her amusement.

"Hey it's not that bad!", defending her meal, Nicky took another bite, "Psst how's that hooch coming along?"

"It's fermenting."

Being privy to the conversation, Bea agreed, "Could be worse", looking at Red, "I think we need to find her a hobby." "Not bad idea.", taking it into consideration, she appeared thoughtful. Bea went over, dumping the contents into Boomer's bowl.  
Retreating to her cell, she finished helping Ma-Ma move her stuff into her new cell. Folding the last of prison issue clothing, she gave a small smile.

"Thanks Bea.", wrapping her in a quick tight hug.

"No problem. Think I'm gonna hit the sack. Nicky just made ramen noodles with cheese and canned squid.", she let go of Ma-Ma, and gripped her stomach, wincing.

"You gonna be alright?"

"Yeah, just need to lie down..", she hobbled across to her cell.

"Take a load off, beautiful.", Ma gave her a wink accompanied by a knowing glance.

\------

A pile of teal along with off brand dress clothes, that replicated more expensive designer labels, littered the floor around Dr. Westfall's couch.

The mixed lull of a vibrating object and dull monogamous muttering of sweet nonsense resonated within the office. "Fuck, Gidg! I'm so close!" 

Officer Miles stalked up to the door, Alex Vause and Jade Woodley in tow, the stringy blonde haired officer patted her uniform pocket, making sure her cigarette pack was at the ready. Eyes small and beady, a simper navigated thin lips, as she reached out for the knob.

The door swung open, Alex and Jade burst out laughing, a leer crossing Miles' face, "That'll cost ya." The rat faced woman found more cheese, and snickered along with the two inmates.

"Oh my god!", shaking her head in disbelief, "It is true!"

Jade convulsed, "Oh, the hilarity!", she shrieked, "This is the type of therapy, huh?!"

Alex attempted to cover her eyes, "For christ's sake she's practically a minor!"

"I'm 18, bugger off!", she slapped away Alex's hands.

"Yeah, a kid.", snapped the long haired brunette, pushing her glasses back up, "There's better views out there, take my word."

"Well are you gonna stand there, or close the goddamn door! I'm doing a strip search here!", Westfall tried her best, knowing she was caught red handed.

"Some strip search.", sarcasm roared from Alex, "You got a doctorate in lesbianism."

Slyly, Officer Miles took her sweet old time, entertaining the idea of blackmail. Would buy herself a good round of drinks, hell even a top shelf bottle. Eyes narrowed, lip upturned as if an Elvis impersonator, "I'll just bring these two back to their unit.", eventually shutting the door.

"Can i meet with the Governor?", excitable, Jade asked.

"Do not mention this crap.", Miles cautioned the girl. She had plans of extortion she didn't want being ruined.

"I just want to meet her!"

"Why? I heard she's really strict.", Alex gave her an odd look.

"So?", shrugging, "Can i put in a request, then?"

"Sure.", Miles replied offhanded, knowing she'd not be the one to deliver that.

"C,mon, let's go.", leading the two back to F block, annoyed her impromptu smoke break would be delayed.

\-------

Vera clicked the monitor back on, bored, while Joan was getting her cell out of her locker to place an order for food.

"Holy shit!", grey eyes bulged, the Deputy's mouth dropped.

Rushing over, the Governor's eyes narrowed, her upper lip curled in outrage. 

Wary, she peered at her superior from her peripheral vision. 

Almost pushing Vera out of the way, the towering shadow overlooked the commotion on the screen, before a long finger slammed the power button, the monitor fading out.

Afraid to move, she could feel the fury radiating off of Joan, a storm brewing.

"Something must be done-", sternly the Deputy demanded.

Gripping Vera by the shoulders, she moved her aside, placing herself on her throne. 

Eyes dark, an indecipherable hieroglyphic, she was reaching a boiling point.

"Joan?", Vera tried to rouse the grave goddess back from simmering in the river of Styx in her head.

Turning her head, slowly, "We wait. Shouldn't be long before thosE rumors spread again."

Calculating in her mind, "When they do, we make a move."

Picking up her cell, "Now, let's get you food. How about something healthy? I'm concerned you're not getting adequate vitamin intake."

"What do you feel like eating?", always the indecisive one, Bennett asked fondly, she rested a hand on the her back, wandering upwards, tenderly kneading the tense muscles of her neck, admirable raven bun still held perfectly in place.

"How about i surprise you?", standing up, she distanced herself from Vera's touch, not seeming to notice the heartbreak in the deputy's eyes.

\--------

"Line up for count ladies!", Officer Jackson called out. "Then rec if you want it."

Having been counted, the residents of H block took off for their time in the yard, save for two.

Ma-Ma sat herself on the cot, watching Bea finish setting up her easel and painting supplies. "You feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks, Ma.", shaking her head as if she drank something awful, "Remind me not to sample anymore of Nicky's cooking."

"Doubt you'll need a reminder."

Sitting down next to the short shaggy haired brunette, she laid her head against her shoulder, curly red hair spilling over. 

Wiping the hair out of Bea's face, "Ready for yard?" A slow smile crept over Madrigal's face.

"Yeah. Should be fun.", a dry reply.

"Let's go.", helping her up, the two top dogs made their way to the yard.

Sunlight hit their eyes hard, as if vampires had emerged from a cave.

The yard quieted, divisions amongst the various groupings evident by their locations. 

Random teal clad figures parted for Bea and Ma-Ma to walk past. Walking out into the yard towards their 'designated table' where those from H and other blocks, along some cling ons wandered. 

"Hey ya fucking bloody cunt!", Franky's typical greeting of execrate.

"Fuck you, Franky!", Bea flipped her off.

"Heard your lil junkie girlfriend is getting out of psych!"

"That shrink your shagging tell ya that!"

The crowd burst into hoots and laughter.

Alex sat near Red, having introduced Jade to the others already, the bored 18 year old stood on top the picnic table to catch a better glimpse of the drama unfolding.

"Shrink fucker!!", screamed Jade at the top of her lungs, eager to incite.

Red shot Jade a silencing stare, too little, too late.

Bea looked at her momentarily taken aback, before Ma-Ma draped an arm around her, "That's the one from the van who was in psych."

Surveying the yard, Bea glared at Franky, her disgust obvious.

With her arm still around crimson haired Queen, Ma-Ma sneered, refusing to break eye contact with Franky, a fierce gesture daring her to say anything again, 'too easy to rile up' she thought.

Inmates longing to break boredom started chanting "Shrink fucker!", from various corners of the yard.

Fed up, knowing she had to prove herself, or walk away with her tail tucked between her legs, it was no surprise when Franky screeched, "Why don't you and stitched up slash Barbie there go fuck yourselves."

"Stupid bitch!", Ma-Ma baited, serenely waiting, the promise of blood feeding her urges for battle.

"I've got better taste than fucking that washed up goddamn prison shrink!", Bea countered.

A flash of long brunette hair let out loud squawk, a blur of movement flying in.

Pushing Bea aside, Ma-Ma stood in wait, a half cocked smile coyly set on her face as if to say 'please spare this rubbish', eyebrows raised in mockery. A fist flew at her, she swooped fluidly to the right. Spitting a wad that dripped down Franky's face she goaded her more, via laughing.

Knuckles braced, arm swinging back, before forward, she watched the tattooed brunnette swing at her again. Ma-Ma grinned sickly, a slight gap between a small chip of front teeth.

Bea ordered, "Throw plants at Doyle!"

Flinging herself full force Franky sparred, Madrigal's fist connected with jaw, blood and spittle spraying out of Doyle's mouth. Not one to stop, she kept pummeling her, "Make another fucking comment, I'll end you!", threatened Ma-Ma.

Clumps of dirt, some with sparse grass attached, flew in like an arsenal of projectiles, pelting Franky, even bouncing off Ma-Ma in the fracas.

Franky, bloodied got up, barely still in the fight. Fists met, connected, Ma-Ma spat on her again, slightly reddish blood tainted, she leered; she liked getting dirty, her own blood frenzing her, unmoved.

Deputy Bennett watched, smirking. Finally duty called, "Ladies enough!", running in with Jackson on her tail, she watched as Ma-Ma landed a punch to Doyle's eye, sure that one would be black and blue.

"Slot Doyle!", Deputy Bennett ordered Jackson.

"Just defending myself and Bea.", Ma-Ma raised a fist in victory, the yard erupting in cheers.

Three words shut down the yard, "As you were!", Bea Smith yelled, looking around the entire yard, watching the women of each group settle down and return to their tedious dealings.

Hearing protests from Doyle in the background, Vera rolled her eyes, yelling, "Just cuff her, Will!"

Deputy Bennett dragged Madrigal inside, until out of sight, "You had that one from the start!", having Madrigal open her mouth, "You've blood, let's get you rinsed."

"H block, nobody's there. We can talk."

Nodding, Vera's eyes glinted that shiny gun left out in the dazzling sun metal, lips slightly pursed, a fox looking for a temporary hide out, before the largest of predators came.

\---------

Inside Madrigal's cell, Deputy Bennett watched her rinse her mouth out under the sink. 

Ma-Ma checked her reflection to ensure no blood loitered around her teeth.

"What the fuck is going on?! What did she say to you!", adamantly concerned, there was no question as to who the deputy referenced.

"She wants me to bloody shag you on CCTV! She somehow knows about the storeroom closet-"

"What the fuck! She makes no sense sometimes! I'll try and talk-"

"NO! She'll have us charged with murder", Ma-Ma embraced the deputy's shoulders, facing her.

"I know her. She won't allow anything else to scandalize the prison. That's why we covered up Fletcher.", hushed tones explained, a debatable waver in her voice, sitting down on the cot, her skirt threatened to inch up to her thigh.

"Not sure anyone knows her.", watching her uniform clad partner in crime get up and pace.

Vera snagged a towel, wetting it, wiping dirt off Ma-Ma's face.

Ma-Ma gave her a smug glance, "You know what i think? She's clueless and wants to know how you like it. Pretty much said so herself.", eyeing slender legs.

Rolling her eyes at the temerity of Joan, she sighed.

"Well I'm glad she chose you for this.", Vera bit her lip, her eyes inviting.

Pacing to the door Ma-Ma peaked out, "Why's that?" 

"No one else would be good enough." Throwing the wet white bath towel at her, "Hang this over the window."

Grabbing a bible, she flipped it open, wedging it into the underneath space of the door, shrugging, "Makeshift doorjam."

"It'll do.", taking her radio off, volume turned low, she placed it on the metal table.

"Are you alright? No bruises?", brow slightly furrowed and lips purposely pouty, Vera reached for her.

"Maybe you should take a look.", sultry eyes and hair feral, she sat next to the deputy.

A carefully delicate hand stroked the scars on her face, leaning into the palm, purring she pushed up against her palm, gracefully lowering herself, an arm coursing along Vera's exposed legs, the slender deputy, granting access for the notorious Madrigal.

Resting her head a top her hand, reclining on her side, her other hand stroking Vera's side, arced eyebrow inviting. Full lips twitched into a semi smirk, she passed her tongue quickly wetting them, closing the distance between them, lush lips brushing. Gradually, the Deputy felt the weight on her distribute, sliding her hands underneath Ma-Ma's teal tracksuit, her fingers grazing over the muscular warmth of her back, feeling up and down towards her shoulders, she gripped the teal restraints.  
Obligingly, Ma-Ma make it easier by slipping off the tracksuit top, a white tank revealed.

Unbuttoning the remaining buttons, shedding off the blazer as if another skin, it fell behind them on the bunk. Undoing her buttons of the white dress shirt, she allowed it to fall free, black lace displaying itself.  
With both hands extended, she slid her hands either side of Madrigal's trim sides, fingertips plied the white tank, Ma-Ma, lifting her arms, as she felt the final layer removed, cold air hitting her back, goosebumps appearing on her arms.

"Your quiet.", an undetermined remark.

Light green tropical sea foam eyes met light grey blue hues. "Your sexy.", murmuring, coveting the deputy who lay before her, hands concurrently running up each of her thighs, like her multitude of life sentences, she worked Vera's skirt farther up, kneading, caressing, taking her time.

With a sumptuous look, eyes famished, she felt arms on her neck, the small of her back, lips looming in wait, in want, Ma-Ma pounced, taking her lips in hers, she tore down the black lace, freeing her, chests crushing together, velvety flesh enmeshed in tandem, Vera's fingers coaxed from below her waistband, her teal sweatpants down wards.

Lips suckling, freeing Vera's bottom suspended, hesitant, they fought to catch their breath. Mirroring of aphrodisia, intent gazes, swirling pools of eroticism mated, waters fusing.

Straining against her skirt, Vera lifted her hips midair, reaching around for a confining zipper. Ardently, lips moving up her thighs, the traces of a hot moist tongue, she whimpered, her matching lace panties saturated, a prerequisite of Ma-Ma's advancements.

A sound of fabric ripping, a glance met the sexy vulgarity of Ma-Ma's predatory eyes, lusting, as she gripped the torn lace, shredded between her teeth. eyes coverging in a lustful mania, smouldering, fires burning in their cores.

"Oh my God!", Vera gasped, draping a leg over Ma-Ma's back. She could feel sinews bulge and shudder against her calf and backside of her thigh as Madrigal shifted, taking her other leg, and tossing it around her.

The deputy, whose legs constricted around the neck of the infamous woman, that of whose tongue snaked and delved into the deputy's damp core, hands pawing underneath, she pulled her higher into her mouth, a low guttural growl emitted from her throat, light green eyes schematic and alit, grey gun metal entwining with a scream, throbbing of treachery, artillery blasts behind the eyes, a hand clenching the meager bed sheet, the other it's nails digging into Ma-Ma's back, short talons scratching to break the skin, she could tell Vera was close, scars grinning as her mouth burrowed to feed, cycling, a digit to test the waters, Vera was screaming out Madrigal's name over and over in ecstasy. 

A wail to wake the dead, "Fuck!", the Deputy's weakened arms spent, grabbed at Ma-Ma, pulling her down, a grin plastered on dew splashed lips, she kissed her, a taste of herself. "Holy shit, Ma!", heaved Vera. Arms draped around her neck, Vera fell back, entangled taking the edgy short haired brunette down with her, a hard landing, on a thinly made cot. 

Laughing they would have appeared deranged to others, burying her face, she bit Ma-Ma's neck, a groan escaping swollen lips, they wrestled eachother for dominance, with a smirk and cackle, she let Vera take her down. Eyelids lowered, lusty a pinch of a smile stirring the edge of full lips, green eyes so light they appeared dulled, peered through lowered thick lashes.

Launching herself, Vera fell onto her, Ma-Ma laying in wait, twin heads of wild hair, in flight, unruled they hit the mattress of the cot as if in slow motion. "C'mon angel.", she baited Vera with canines slightly bared, a flurry of motion sent a lone radio onto the floor, unnoticed. Moving in lips clashed, teeth practically gnashing, the taste of blood feint, insatiable, gasping for air, limbs akimbo, roaming fingers and mouths was crazed; the blind fury of infatuation whet their appetites.

Sliding against eachother, two snakes slithering the mattress dampened, the mating dance of the insane relentlessly persisted, concupisence unleashed.

A sizzle of static cracked from the floor, "Stewart! Are you fucking that nurse again!?"

Snatching the radio, grey eyes widened, a finger switching a knob. "Shit!", laughed Vera, "Stupid thing got knocked to autovox."

Smugly, Ma-Ma shot her a raised eyebrow, chipped front teeth a slightly bloody smile.

With a wink, Vera straddled her, jostling for control, sighing allowing the deputy to pin her down, she trapped her with muscular thighs, a look that says, 'Try and escape'.

\---------

"Governor, inmate Woodley requesting to meet with you.", a clone of generic corrections officer, a mere extra cast to her fleet offered.

"Send her in."

Jade appeared, all smiles.

Staring, unblinking, the Governor tried to pick the girl's brain; her motivations for wanting to meet her.

"Take a seat."

Practically falling into a chair, the girl gushed. About how she couldn't talk to that shrink who screwed that stupid inmate, how she was bored, couldn't relate to anyone, wanted a unit change, an assigned job, and lastly yet seemingly most important to the young'un was a plea for her friend from the psych unit to be let out into general.

Listening, a well defined eyebrow lifted, "Why did you set all those fires?"

"Why not?", was the girl's casual reply.

'This one's a real winner, The Governor chuckled silently on the inside. Outwardly appearing, she was a blank slate.

"A real answer.", Unbreakable eyes read a combination of sadness, fear, hurt; she let it go.

Silence, before a answer. "You know she's been up there since we got her in two years ago."  
Amusement shifted through a fast moving darkened sky, "Well, i suppose it wouldn't hurt for you to have someone around your age to relate to."

"Thank you, thank you-"

Stopping her with a warning, "If she or you both get out of control, it's back to that psych unit."

The interruption, tinny sounds over a static filled radio. The Governor's eyes hardened, a dead stare fixed on the thing, bleating out some indecipherable human carnal, grabbing it she slammed Officer Stewart; always shagging that loose excuse of a 'nurse'.

Jade giggled.

"What?"

"Can i talk to you instead of that shrink with the cheap perfume who shags Franky?", Jade practically begged.

Seeing how the young girl was serious, "Yes, you may. When your ready, i want to know your reasons for doing what you did." Profusive thanks followed once more, with yessing to death she'd explain. "Bad home life?", hinting. Seeing Jade's eyes redden, expression set into a angry pout, she paused. "We'll talk later. What you say stays in this room. I'll see about hiring another psychologist. You'll be transferred to H block, at this point it's probably safest for you and your friend there."

Jade appeared thrilled through welling eyes, "Governor, thank you! When can we start our next session?"

Lips twitched. A smile forced itself out, lips pressed together, an uptick at the end of a sentence. Handing the girl a box of tissues, "Clean up. I'll make sure you and err..", files of papers shuffling.

"Becca."

"Yes, Becca. Will be looked after. Any issues, put in a request to see me immediately."

\---------


	2. Chapter 2

Hastening to button her blouse, blazer thrown over, Ma-Ma lounged on her cot, twirling ripped lace panties around a finger.

"Shit!", Vera's mouth gaped, a petrified overcast deepening of grey squalls, clouds subsequent.

"Wear mine.", standing up she handed her a clean pair of general prison white briefs.

Helping finishing up the final buttons, on slippery ground, Vera slid on the plain undergarment, while Ma-Ma's strong arm braced her unsteady limbs.

"It'll be fine.", with her other hand she stroked the deputy's hair, a reminder.

"Hair tie..", looking around stricken with anxiety, darting eyes seeking.

"Here.", turning her around, Madrigal proceeded to brush her hair, while Vera gripped the cold metal of the sink, stark contrast to the heat of Ma-Ma's body supporting her flush up against from behind. Clad in an off white dusty wife beater tank top, and those notorious teal trackpants, she watched in the distorted surface, casting back duplicities, her emotions overwrought, bearing down on her psyche. Confucius saying 'confused', penance fleeting the peccant, her libido licked up like her chapped lips.

"Hey?", standing taller by only three inches, her paramour, draped her arms surrounding the neck of the devil's concubine. Sated full lips gorged onto her neck, swells of coffers to caskets converging. "You feel regrets.", hardly a question.

"No. I'm-I'm not sure. What i do feel is-", Vera's swollen dry mouth met lips plumped, hers for the taking. Unable to shake her need, she consumed her, feeling an accelerant added to the escalating desire, she broke away, "I'm going to soil these if we keep this up.."

Liberating her, Ma-Ma stood back, watching the deputy exact her hair, while she stashed away the torn panties, a prized memento, into a hole in her mattress.

"I see someone else likes to keep souvenirs.", Vera gave her a clued up smile.

"Mmhm", kissing her behind her ear, she then proceeded to help Vera secure the loose chesnut curls of a dispeled halo.

"I look alright?", pressed for time, she worried.

Self assured, "If we had more time, I'd have you on that bed again, angel." Green eyes inviting she assured, "You look killer, don't worry."

Vera chewed her bottom lip.  
Taking a jar of cocoa butter from her shelf, Ma-Ma unscrewed the lid, letting it clatter into the sink. Dipping a fingertip in, she made a puckered up face for the deputy to imitate, before moisturizing her cracked lips. 

Kissing her she allowed Vera to blot her lips on her own. 

Grabbing her radio, a quick glance at the clock, "I gotta be off." Whipping the towel from the door, she tossed it back to Madrigal with a irresistible wink.

Hand out, catching the towel, "See you on the dark side." 

Eyes rolling, she darted in for a hasty peck, "Your too fucken hot, Ma." Groaning in protest, Vera adjusted her radio, a last glance at a smug lover, before she slipped out. Double checking to make sure panties were hidden further, she readjusted her bedding before loosely falling back on the bunk, her head hitting the pillow, high and heady with the scent of Vera, she stretched out with a hefty sigh.

\-------

"Deputy Bennett, go gather up Woodley and deliver her to H block. Jackson, fetch Becca Ray from psych."

"What?! She's been there for at least two years!", unsettled Will's eyes bulged.

"I know your not questioning my judgement."

"No, no, Governor, i-"

"You will bring Ray to H block then."

"Yes, Governor.", slumped shoulders, defeated without a fight, he set out way towards the psychiatric unit.

"Governor?", Vera seemed rattled, "Becca Ray!?"

Governor Ferguson walked over to her deputy, who stood still as she circled around her, a drill sergeant eyeing a recruit.

Taking a good whiff of Vera inhaling her scent, "Hmpf!" 

"What are you doing!"

"Funny, i was about to ask you that.", moving in for the kill, she lowered herself the shorter woman's ear, hot breathe on her, "Or should i say 'Who'.", a guttural throaty voice sent chills down her spine.

"Wha-"

"BOO!"

Vera recoiled, ducking.

"Oh Vera, you should have seen your face."

Reaching out to smack at Joan, "Why do you do this to me!?"

"You know exactly why."

An indestructible silhouette crept closing in, until she was backed against the wall, shoulder bones ground up against the concrete block. The Governor loomed over her. "Tsk, tsk, Vera."

"Goddammit, Joan!", reaching out to touch her, she stepped backwards away from her deputy.

"Come on, let's go get Woodley.", as if such a bothersome task had been placed on her, she condescended, "Should have known I'd have to accompany you."

Ignoring the attitude, "Your allowing Jade a playmate, that's sweet of you! Poor kid must be lonely down here."

"You'd know all about playmates, wouldn't you, Vera?"

"Actually, no. Mum never let me have any."

"Ha. I meant now."

Vera gave her a funny look.

"Don't think i didn't notice your halo slipped.", taking a strand of Vera's hair, she smelled it again.

A reprimanded childlike woman wearing a deputy's uniform stood pouting.

"Don't worry, my dear.", lips almost touching, eye to eye, "I'll cast those demons out for you. No one else. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Governor.", straining to touch her lips to a more refined, sturdier replica.

"I will remodel you in my image, you'll rise like a Phoenix out of those ashes.", practically brushing her lips on the deputy's urgently begging ones. Each time Vera tried to close the distance, she inched away. 'Like dangling a carrot', she thought.

"I don't want to entertain your narcissistic fantasies! Why can't you just be with me!?", doe eyes pleaded.

"No, no you are being punished.", mockingly chastising herself aloud, she went for the door, swiveling to see the tortured look on her Deputy's expressive face. 

"Come along, Vera! Tomorrow you'll be wearing pants."

\--------

The tumultuous racket of new arrivals on H block woke up a cat napping Madrigal.

Wanting only to go back to sleep, her dreams interrupted even more as Bea clamored inside her cell.

"Ma, Governor wants us out there!"

Trying to smother herself, a pillow over head, Bea, grabbed it away.

"C'mon, serious!", something about the look in the redhead's eyes made Ma-Ma squint at her, shaking off the sleep.

"What's going on?"

"New arrivals. We gotta get out there, or she'll have our heads."

Silently, she dragged herself off her bunk, and followed Bea outside of her cell.

The Governor, Deputy Bennett and Officer Jackson stood in the threshold, gate open, with two young girls. One was the brunnette from the van, and yard. The other she'd never seen before in her life.

Leaning against the wall, arms crossed, she waited with Bea by her side for an explanation. 

The common area contained the rest of H block's rubbernecking inhabits, uncertainty in the air.

The Governor cleared her throat, requiring full attention from the assembly of H block.

"I'm sure most of you know who Jade is. This is Becca.", she nodded at a light blonde girl, whose hair was worn in pigtails; who didn't seem much older than Jade. 

Young kids, they contrasted eachother with Jade's dark brown, almost black hair and Becca's light bleach blonde hair, the girls exchanged conspiratorial glances.

"Congratulations on becoming new parents.", the Governor smirked, dark eyes hinting self amusement, her words aimed at two top dog primary targets.

Ma-Ma made an exaggerated smug smile for a split second before returning her facial features to restrained.

"This is Bea Smith, and.. Ma-Ma. They will assure that you remain safe and start off on the right foot." 

"Thanks for letting us know in advance.", impersonal, Ma-Ma snapped, causing Bea to nudge her.

Bea nodded in greeting at Jade, remembering the spitfire from the yard. Addressing the Governor with sarcasm, "Didn't know we were getting twins."

"I trust there will be no problems.", waiting, the Governor demanded all meet her eyes.

"Oy! ya give us two nutter kiddies who gonnar steal me biscuits!", a mad Boomer shouted.

"Spare us, Jenkins.", Deputy Bennett was unusually stoic, melancholy hues lurking beneath the surface in her eyes.

Becca snickered behind the Governor's back, mouthing something to Jade.

Red spoke quietly to Nicky, "Have Alex give you details on that one.", motioning towards Jade.

"I think she knows as much as we do; she just got outta isolation, remember?", mouthed Nicky back.

Fucken kids, thought Ma-Ma, whispering to Bea, "We can probably train them."

Taking it into consideration, "We'll help them get settled in.", Bea announced, mouth forced into a smile.

Deputy Bennett turned on heels, walking out.

"Bennett!", the Governor was irked, ultimately chosing to ignore. The back of the disappearing deputy dissolving into shadows down the hall.

Welcoming the girls, Bea showed them to their cells.

"You loves need anything? Shampoo, toothpaste?", Liz Birdsworth asked of them, as if designated den mother.

Becca grinned, pearly whites exposed, blue eyes absurdly wide.

"Yeah, want to keep those nice, doll.", inspected Liz.

Ma-Ma went to sneak back into her cell.

"Madrigal!"

"What, Governor!", irritation evident.

"You are to assist Smith with your 'children'!"

"Never made the mistake of having any.", devoid, Ma-Ma forced herself, involuntarily joining Bea. 

"Jade and Becca.", nodding at each of them distinguishably, "I know you'll be trying on your best behavior for me and Bea here.", prodding Smith.

The girls pledged they would, yet mischievous twinkles said otherwise.

"Governor, a minute, please?", Bea inquired.

"What?"

Out of earshot, the Queen proceeded, "Why the hell was Becca locked up over two years on psych!?"

Coals smoldering, a slight twitch of the corner of her mouth, "Why, i am not at liberty to release that information to you."

Bea appeared cross, "You know what isolation does to young people, let alone bloody psych!"

"Previous Governor's fuck up. Gain her trust, and quite conceivably she'll tell you herself.", the Governor strided away, heels clacking.

Bea stared after her, a empathetic glance from Officer Jackson, before he too, followed the leader.

The gates screeched their close, a trapped Bea staring unbelievably disgusted after them.

A Cheshire cat grin inched across Ma-Ma's face, an arm around each of the girl's, "Welcome to the family."

"The Manson family from the looks of it!", cackled Nicky.

Bea shot her an irritated glare, before joining Ma-Ma and the girls, "Stick with us, you'll be fine. Most of all, listen to us. This place is dangerous, so if we say for you to do something, listen to the warning."

"Your lucky the Governor moved you out of that hideous block. You know that Juice and her crew are sexual predators!", Bea watched their expressions, wanting to make sure their awareness of the harsh reality of prison sunk in.

Jade nodded, somber for a fading moment, grabbing Becca's hand, excited to decorate their new accommodations.

The pig tailed blonde wore an infectious grin. 

Ma-ma stood staring after them, unreadable. 

"Penny for your thoughts?", the queen of Wentworth, asked with deep hazel eyes warm.

"We're going to have to keep an eye on them. Alert the masses. If they are touched-"

"They will suffer the consequences.", finished Bea.

Ma-Ma sighed heavily, in acceptance, "Little rabble-rousers in the making."

Feeling her arms around her waist, Bea leaned back against her, feeling her nuzzle the shaved part of her hair. "That or the next generation of top dogs, Ma."

\--------

Deputy Bennett, stopped at nothing, snaring her parka, she threw it on, clutching her car keys in a dainty yet firm hand.

Far off behind her, she could hear the incoming warning of heels as the Governor called out her name.

Ignoring it all, she skipped signing out, methodical logbook out of mind; the sally port doors opening for her exit, only served to mute out her name being called by her lone angered superior.

Practically sprinting, she made for her vehicle, starting it up in the waning light, dusk quick to overtake the day.

Dimmed headlights on, she revved the engine, hurtling away from the barbed wire and lost hopes of love.


	3. Chapter 3

Vera Bennett shedded off her uniform, jumping into a hot shower, as if the steamy spray could erase the throb of her atrophied heart. Throwing on clothing more comfortable, she dropped her uniform into the laundry basket.  
Drawing blinds, killing the lights inside her home until what was tolerable, the bare minimum for her to see, she tossed a sorrowful excuse of a microwavable dinner in, pressing a button. The low light radiation of rotations cooking plastics.

Seeking the solace of solitude, surely it would appear as if she was not home or asleep to others'.

Not expecting to be bothered; yet preventative measures in place on assumptions, that of which would never surmount, surmised the out of uniform deputy.

Robotically, Vera shoveled her microwave dinner down her throat, silencing her stomach somewhat, yet not the hollow that echoed within her.

As if all in vain, nothing grew here, the previous seeds having never the chance to germinate, having been planted by gloved hands; the Governor, her savior and despair, all the same. Futility, the future was not within her reach. Hopes having been dashed out like suffocated flames of candles, once flickering, the shrine of love now ceased it's thorny glow. A rose picked, already having it's taste of thorny pricked virginal lamb's blood. 'Too late now', Vera admonished herself; the succulent weed, refusing to flower, lacking nutrients from the deity herself.

Drinking straight from a bottle, wiping her mouth on her sleeve, the resilient clunk of glass, making contact with the countertop.

Screaming in despondency, cabinets wretched open, Vera's self reckoning, flinging contents, ceramics clattering, splintered and shattered glass, a mosaic menaced it's shards from the kitchen floor.

"Got it all out yet, Vera?"

Tormented gray oceanic depths shifted around, marking their target, "Get out!!", she screamed; it was her turn this time.

"No." An scolding look, "Your not in the right mindstate to be left alone."

Stupified, looking up into soot, hellfires burned melted metal, "What!", "How dare you, why are you here!", hating to have anyone bear witness to her meltdowns.

"Ask yourself that."

"When i do, you don't like my answers."

"No, i don't.", a breathy sigh, as if a bother, "I'm going to save you from choking on that halo of yours."

"I'm not in the mood for this."

Hair tangled, defiant eyes refusing to focus on the woman in front of her.

"Yes, that's obvious for all to see.", the root cause, her claim of lack of chlorophyll, standing blocking out the sun, or rather moonlight in this case, had spoken.

Photosynthesis injured, invisible scars on Vera's ego.

"What did you do to me?!"

Gloved hands reached out, a brief caress, leather knuckles brushing against reddened tear streaked cheeks.

"Get these people away from me!"

"It's just you and i, Vera."

Out of the shadows, in the defining light left, reflecting off pale porcelain cheekbones, lips defined, dark brows furrowed unsettled.

"Angels fall behind those eyes.", leather gripped sunken features, stress and drink having taking it's toll.

"See you in hell, Joan."

"Ha. I don't think so.", eyeing a bottle of Absinthe, she pocketed leather gloves away, strong hands grappled the fragile yet furious deputy.

"Next time, cover your tracks better."

"I don't know wha-"

"Oh, what a beautiful liar, you are, Vera.", scooping up the crumbled ball of a deputy, she carried her, cradled into the depths of the darkened house.

Swiftly flicked, a switch went off again. Reaching up, enfolding arms around the neck of the sturdy figure that enswathed her.

"Vera, your bleeding!"

Doe eyes wide, glanced up, following the dark gaze onto a small scrape on her arm. Must be from a broken glass..

"Afraid of contamination, Joan?."

The Governor laughed, a joker's hand aces wild, "You've already become my infection."

"So you admit it?"

"I admit nothing.", reptilian eyes stared back into immovable steel.

"Afraid I'll taint your emotional aptitude?"

A faint twitch at the corner of lips that seemed miles away, "Play fair, Vera; your only hurting yourself." 

Dubiety having plagued her, chest heaving, "Let me in!", the deputy keened through crashing tears, against Joan's chest.

Santa Muerte carried her diminutive disciple, dispatching the fallen one onto her bed. "Move over."

Obeying her Governor's voice, she held onto scraps of frayed tethers of hope, fears of chancing a glance behind her into the dark, would erase the ghastly spirit she longed for.

"Better.", one word, one warm body climbing in beside her.

Motionless, Vera waited.

"Don't play dead."

Thrusting around, the deputy faced her, arms tugging at the taller form.

"Your as cold as ice!", an assessing forehead resting against the smaller figure's.

Joan stood, removing a salt streaked tear stained black blazer, folding it, placing it on top a dresser, unpinning her dark mane, she put the pins inside the jacket pocket. Against her better judgement, she climbed back in, next to Vera, taking the smaller woman into her arms.

Petite hands, swept through her cascade of raven hair. Had their been light, Vera would have been privy to the flash of anguish across Joan's face.

Feeling her protege snuggle up into her embrace in a drunken slumber, slowly she stroked the squally chesnut curls. Warding off the emotions that came with this precarious territory.  


Deflection of sentiments, suited her, not one to admit she questioned otherwise at sparse times. Mainly, she convinced herself it was best for them both, for the greater good. Subconsciously knowing it was too late, yet did her best to vanquish and bury her fondness, the deputy having somehow managed to penetrate her thick skin a long time ago.

Ultimately, she was well aware of the grief she caused in Vera; the unceasing ebb and tug, tides wicking the spasmodic flow of love she felt for her. Au fait, her inducement had shaped the inner turmoil they both felt. At fault, she was afraid of being vulnerable again. The younger woman did not possess the prowess of indifference, or maybe they were fooling themselves in this dance of toxicity. Nevertheless, she was not willing to put to bed old ghosts, alongside them. What a weakness that would be.

\-----

Thrashing awake, head-splitting migraine, she cried out, head in her hands.

Sunlight threatened, spilling through the cracks in blinds drawn.

"Vera?", not bothering to cloak her concern, the husky voice spoke aloud.

"W-what time is it?"

"6 a.m., I've got to stop at my house and get ready for work."

The smell of coffee, enticed Vera's senses. Joan was sitting upright, a couple aspirin and a glass of water in her hands.

"Take this."

Cooperating, she did as she was told, holding the glass in a shaky hand, she snuck a glance at Joan.

"Thank you.", eyes apologetic and mortified, recalling the events of last night.

Dark eyes softened, reading her innermost thoughts. Leaning over, taking the glass, she kissed the deputy on the lips.

"I care about you, Vera.", leaving the nonplussed woman, she winked. 

"Joan, i love you!", words not lost, directed at the quickly departing back of the Governor.

Sitting in bed, contemplating the events, she criticized herself for over analysing, forcing herself out of bed.

Walking into the kitchen in desperate need of a hot cuppa, she realized at some point in the night, Joan must have cleaned up the entire mess of disarray Vera had created in her angst.

She sat, a steaming hot coffee in front of her. This too, wouldn't last. Joan's gestures were kind, yet no doubt it would be back to square one mindfuckery. 

Debating making brekkie, a wave of nausea hit her, she lit up a cigarette instead.

\--------

"Wakey, wakey, time for count!", Officer Murphy sputtered out, a machine running out of the nicotine infused alcohol that fueled it.

Emerging half awake, H block appeared one by one, their cell doors supporting their tired bodies.

Bea ran across to Ma-Ma's cell, "We gotta get 'the kids' up!"

A look of distaste played across Madrigal's features. Throwing off her blanket, she swung her feet over, elbows resting on knees, her hands running through her short spikey hair.

"Fuck. Alright."

Sleep deprived and raccoon eyed, she sluggishly followed Bea, who took to waking Jade; Ma-Ma undertook waking her counterpart.

"Becca! Wake up, this isn't psych where you can sleep all day. Pig's here for count.", voice slurred husky from sleep, scars smiling in suit with an upturned lip. Yanking off the blanket, she practically dragged Becca out of bed, appearing in the cell's doorway directly across from a half asleep Jade and Bea.

"They good?", Murphy asked.

"The kids are, okay, yeah.", Bea forced a smile onto her face, hand placed reassuringly on Jade's shoulder.

"Good. Showers and brekkie waiting for ya.", not bothering to stiffle a yawn, Murphy sauntered off, likely for that destined smoke break.

"Can i go back to bed now?", Becca whined, Jade chiming in..

"No. Go grab a coffee with us grown folks.", motivated Bea, giving Jade a light push in the direction of the coffeepot and microwave.

Becca slumped against Ma-Ma, who looked helplessly at Bea for guidance.

"This one's passing out here!"

"Becca, what meds did they have you on in psych?", concern in her eyes, she questioned the blonde.

Jade spoke for her instead, "She was on some heavy dose of antipsychotics, she didn't need them, so she'd cheek em' them i flushed them for her."

"Okay, what else?"

"Benzos i think..", trying to recollect, Jade reclaimed her memory, "Yeah ativan or valium; something like that."

"Shit, then we need to make sure that nurse can get her dose or wean her off."

"Poor thing, testing that crap on her. C'mon love, let's get you a hot cuppa. Tea or coffee?", mothering came naturally for Birdsworth.

"Coffee..", muttered Becca.

Steering the girls over to the couch, Bea seated them, while Liz doled out hot drinks.

Having nodded off, Jade shook her friend by the arm, a blurry visioned Becca stared at the blank tv screen.

Ma-Ma sipped her coffee, peering at the girls over the rim of her cup.

Red reminded a sleepy Nicky, "Get that info from Alex. Today."

"Sure, Red.", she drolled over her coffee.

"I mean it! They are young, yet not to be underestimated. You see how is in the States, no?"

"Relax, I'm on it as soon as rec."

"Hmph.", perching her glasses back onto her nose, she took in the scene, "Let's go. Time to make the donuts.", dryly Red headed out, a drowsy Nicky on her heels.

Passing a cup to Ma-Ma, she in turn, handed it to Jade.

Bea, made her way onto the arm of the couch, handing Ma-Ma her own cuppa, while making certain Becca was awake enough to not burn herself.

Taking her cup, she blew them sipped.

"Ow!"

"What did you expect!?", Jade's eyes glimmer.

The two girls burst out laughing.

Bea sighed, Ma-Ma walking over, placing an arm, propped up on her shoulder, she looked up at the spikey haired tattooed woman flummoxed.

Ma-Ma kissed her on a high cheekbone, shifting her coffee to wrap a free arm around Bea's waist. The redhead leaned into her, giving a look of helplessness.  
A chaste kiss on lips, like a charm, Madrigal supported her.

"Hey can you tattoo us?", two pairs of eyes had been watching.

Bea flushed.

"If you behave, we'll see.", Ma-Ma took a sip of her coffee, shooting them a quick wink over the cup's rim.

Suddenly animated, the girls gushed about their ideas for designs to one another. Comparing the previous ink they had gotten done, prior to getting locked up.

"That was easy.", Bea smirked at Ma-Ma.

"We're not off the hook yet.", positioning her brunette ragged hair on top of red curls, she drew her closer, Bea nestling into her.

"Hey where's Boom Boom and the crazy eyed-", Jade started.

"Sue and Sue.", corrected Bea, "Don't know. Don't keep tabs."

"They left for work duty, doll.", explained Liz.

"If you two can manage to behave you'll get work duty, too.", offering an incentive, Bea alluded.

"What's the pay?", Becca was quick to cut to the chase.

Laughing, "You two are too much!", taking on a more serious tone, "If you want to make early parole it helps."

"I've got life!", Becca practically snorted.

"You and me both.", Ma-Ma stepped in, kissing Bea, she spoke softly, "Head for work, I've got them."

Giving a thankful look, she grasped Ma-Ma's face between her hands, full lips meeting again in a solid kiss, "Thank you!", gratitude heartfelt, Bea headed for work.

"You kids behave!", she called cheerfully on her way out.

"Work duty helps kill time, shit we've got a lot of it."

"I just make my penpals send me money.", a self-congratulatory look brimmed across Becca's bright features.

Jade snickered.

"Well consider it additional income, then.", impressed by the cleverness of the pretty blonde, she let it go for now. "Jade?".

"It's cold."

"It always is when we first wake up, hell most the time. They think they're keeping the germs down.", Becca offered.

"Well if you want to shower now, I'm here, otherwise wait until rec.", apparently the girls weren't shy, or they didn't give a damn about showering. Either way, she tried.

"I need to speak with the Governor. That shrinks useless.", rolling her eyes dramatically.

"Jade, I'll ask the guard on the way out.", nodding at Becca, "For you both."

Over her shoulder, she reminded, "Behave, and I'll see about those tattoos."

Before leaving H block, she put in a request for the girls' to the guard in the booth.

\------

"Officer Jackson, bring me Woodley and Ray."

"Yes, Governor.", an affirmative crackled and popped over the radio.

Having deposited the two inside the Governor's office, Will Jackson closed the door, waiting outside.

"Becca, i understand you're on medication, correct?"

A solemn nod followed.

"Alright, well, I'll see to it, you are taken to the nurse after this for your..valium, is it?"

"Yes. I don't want that nasty seroquel anymore."

"Provided you've no more psychotic breaks, i see no need for you to be on it."

Becca was pleased.

"Jade, how did your move go?", the Governor appeared to show real concern somewhat.

"Good, thanks Governor."

"So i take it Smith and Madrigal are looking after you."

Blonde and dark brown heads nodded in unison.

"Becca told them she's got life."

Shooting Jade a dirty look, "Yeah but i didn't say what for!"

"Doubtful they'll judge you harshly. I cannot speak for the others', however."

Shifting around in their seats, fidgeting, Governor Ferguson took notice.

"Anything you girls wish to talk about, I'm all ears.", plastering a smile lips tightly together, edges upturned she waited, hands clasped on immaculate mahogany.

\------

Deputy Bennett caught up with Madrigal in the hall, the latter being in route to work.

Walking closely side by side, Vera whispered, "Here's those parts for a tattoo machine you needed."

Eyes lighting up, "Sweet! I owe you one.", Ma-Ma looked the deputy up and down, "Pants again i see."

"Let's not push our luck.", Vera rapidly passed off a small container to Ma-Ma, giving her a irresistible glance.

At the crossroads of hallways, they parted as if nothing had ever taken place, each continuing about their seperate ways.

\------

Not used to dealing with youth, Governor Ferguson listened to the ranting, venting girls.  
Understandably, they came from horrific home and circumstances, their options limited.

With one facing life, and the other up to 30 years, she made an honest endeavor to listen to what they had to say. Both had been victims, of child abuse, yet in very different ways. Joan identified with their plight, unsure as to why they would go to such extremes as getting locked up to escape, she did try and perceive their diverging points of landing in their current predicaments, without resorting to self-disclosure. For her secrets remained her own, only Vera knew vague details.

\------

Deputy Bennett answered her radio, on her way to the Governor's office. Relieving Officer Jackson, before entering, poor fella looked bored to death.

"Governor?", she questioned, acknowledging the girls.

"It's alright, Deputy, have a seat. I was hoping you could chat with Jade and Becca."

"Sure thing.", giving the girls a smile, Vera parked her ass on the front of the Governor's desk, knowing that she could get away with it.

"So, what's going on? You guys doing as best as can be said in this shithole?"

Unsure whether or not to laugh, Vera chuckled herself, giving them the okay, resulting in nervous laughter.

Joan was bewitched at her deputy's natural talent for this sort of thing.

"Yeah, my mum was a bitch, so i took off and joined the military. Wasn't sure I'd make it, i was so bloody wild, yet somehow i did."

The girls oohed and aahed over Vera showing off a bullet wound on her calf. "I know, you guys are probably more interested in tattoos, right?", eyeing some random work on their arms, Vera lifted up her pants leg, showing off a large piece above her knee.

Unaware of when Vera had got the extensive piece done, Joan had to face away to keep her composure. Why she cared what Vera did, bothered her more, as it shouldn't affect her. Maybe she was upset she hadn't told her or shared the new tattoo. Joan stared blankly at a monitor.

"Tell me about yourselves."

Jade went into brief detail about an evil mother, small uncaring family, physically and emotionally abusive childhood at the hands of her mother. Barely making it through high school, she was pretty much kicked out of university, fell back in with a bad crowd, that of which she claimed to ringlead, and set a fire at a rival's house out of vengeance for the boy having had her first love, an ex-girlfriend in high school cheated on her. Getting carried away, she decided to go it solo and see how many fires she could set before being caught; cat and mouse game with the authorities. After her mother having returned from a long holiday, she bragged to a snitch, and set out that night for her last fire.

Still boastful, "The detective's even said they'd never have caught me had i not told anyone. I wanted to get locked up, anyway, it was the only escape from heR." Sneering at the thought of her mother, she fell quiet, looking at Becca.

The attractive blonde girl sat silent before speaking. She had been raped at age 12, dropped out of high school a couple years later. When she was 15 years old her mother who doted on her had passed away suddenly, not being able to handle the death of her beloved mum, nor tolerate her new step mother, she started doing drugs heavily, she took to stripping illegally at some roach trap of a strip club at age 16. Having been hospitalized in various psychiatric institutions off and on for everything from drugs, personality and eating disorders, she was raped a second time on a juvenile psychiatric ward. Pissed off at her family for having her locked up, she took her father's rifle, systematically killing her boyfriend at the time, her father, step mother and older brother during a drug induced rage one night while they slept.

Giggling she added, "You'd be surprised what you can use for homemade silencers!"

"Becca!", Jade nudged her friend, grinning.

"Okay! So the neighbor's came to check since they heard shots, so i killed those two also.", Arms crossed defensively, "They should have minded their own business, then i wouldn't have had to kill them."

"Can't say your not thorough.", Deputy Bennett realized the heavy content of the conversation on the two young girls and tried to lighten the mood.

Becca stuck her tongue out at Jade, both bursting into laughter again.

"Okay, promise me, that you two will not mention your backgrounds to that shrink, Westnull?!", Vera was as serious as a heart attack, "She'll likely just write you off as irredeemable psychopaths.", she turned around, shooting Joan a quick look of concern.

"Yes, don't mention it to Westfall. She's a trainwreck, that needs replacing.", the Governor restated.

Heads bobbing in unison, the girls paid rapt attention to the warnings.

"That's enough for today. Deputy Bennett will escort you to medical for your medication, then back to the unit in time for recreation."

Eager to finally escape, the office that had grown boring quickly to them, they jumped up to follow Vera.

"My order stands, report to me any incidents, we'll meet next week.", the Governor's eyes warmed briefly.

Deputy Bennett ushered them out, closing the door behind her.

The Governor sat staring at the wall, a number two yellow pencil, tap, tap, tapping against the desk.

\-------


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More blah blah blah for those who may read. suggestions? Not really sure where I'm going with this series. I seem to have lost sight temporarily of my ideas or they are lost in trying to keep some characters canon, yet not at the same time.

Galina Red Reznikov, fussed around in the kitchen's pantry, ensuring food items were in order for upcoming meals and inventory. She could hear the noise from her kitchen worker's, pleased everyone was in sync and the sounds of eggs and sausage sizzling, along with the accompanying scents of various foods a delight to her nostrils.

Hidden behind stacked boxes of canned food, was her homemade prison alcohol. Peering over the ridge of her glasses to assure all was clear, setting her clipboard aside, she checked on the batch she had hidden.

A noise at the entrance startled her, suddenly looking up.

"Jeez, Red you look like you saw a ghost!"

"Nicky, you want to give me heart attack!", exhaling a relieved sigh, she noticed the curious glance as Nicky tried to peer around.

"Who's got the hooch", she started to sing.

"Ah! Ah!", a cautionary hand up suggested silence, "Did you talk to Alex?"

"Yeah, like i figured all she knows is that Jade is in here for arson, and her real name sounds like a flower, one of those that they use in deodorants or shampoos or-"

"Nicky, stop. So that is all you found out. Let's hope we do not burn in our sleep. What about the blonde one."

"I dunno, it'll be fine, Bea and Ma-Ma got them.", eager for a drink, "Hey, is it ready, can i taste some?"

Red muffled her laughter, "A tiny sip, i will bring to the block some more for later. Or you will be sloshed!"

Not hiding her excitement, Nicky ran over to grab a measuring cup off of a shelf.

Red poured her a very small amount, handing it to her.

"What's this? A drop of piss in a bucket! C'mon, Red!"

"That piss drop will get you wasted if not careful."

Smelling the cup, Nicky expressed repugnance, "Eww this is gonna be harsh!" Eyes squeezed shut, nose scrunched, she downed the cup, "Whew!", tongue lolling out.

"Here, rinse in sink.", handing her a small mouthwash bottle, "I cannot have you smell like a walking brewery."

Quickly rinsing, she handled the mouthwash back to Red, who placed it amongst items in the shelves.

"Damn!", Nicky was reeling a bit from effects, "You should sell this!"

"I'll take into consideration. Let's get back to cooking breakfast.", scooping up her clipboard along with a large can of hash she shooed Nicky backwards, out into the main area. Thrusting the can of hash at her, she instructed the slightly tipsy, yet still functional woman to open it and heat up.

"This stuff looks nasty!", emptying the contents into a large pot.

"What's going on with thaT?", Alex butted in from the stove, where she was busy scrambling eggs.

"Add cheese and diced tomatoes.", Red directed the brunnette, meanwhile shoving a piece of buttered toast into Nicky's mouth.

"Mmfh!"

"Yes, eat that, you feel better."

Kim Chang had finished dicing peppers and brought the bowl over to Alex.

Holding up a bottle of hot sauce, "Let's say we make spicey!", grinning Red doused the eggs, whilst Alex stood back to allow Kim to pour the peppers in.

The sight of hot sauce caused a silly Nicky to burst out singing, Alex joining in, "'Some like it hot and they sweat when the heat is on.'"

Kim gave them an odd look, before her puzzlement directed to Red, who stared amused.

"They are having music nostalgia.",explaining simply, clapping her hands for order in the kitchen.

"Don't be a killjoy, Red!", Nicky attempted a pout.

"Hey where's Sue and Boomer?", Alex questioned their absence.

"Those two are out snogging in the hallway again.", offered Kim.

"Oh, for Christ's sakes!", Red threw up her hands, "Those potatoes won't cook themselves."

"This corned beef hash sure did.", grimacing at the pot, she carried it over to the stove.

"Nicky, go make sure they are readying the trays and carts."

"K' Red."

Returning to the pantry, Red rummaged through her secret spice collection, complete with the lock box storage that held them. Picking up Adobo, Garlic and Bouillon powder, she contemplated, thinking out loud, "We will get creative today. Worst case, we serve to isolation."

\-----

"Governor?"

"I know what your about to say and don't say it.", without a glance, Governor Ferguson continued pecking away on one of her keyboards, eyes raptly studied the screen, focused.

"WhaT i was going to say was-"

"Vera!", smoked hickory eyes briefly drifted over her deputy, "If this is about last night-"

"No! Although i-", rolling her eyes with a cluck of her teeth and tongue, in an exaggerated dramatic expression.

"What is it?!"

"Allie Novak is supposed to be transferred back from the psych unit to F block.", waiting for a reaction, she finally had her attention.

"Close the door."

The deputy obliged.

"Thank you, Vera."

"Your welcome."

Tapping the eraser of a pencil against the clean wooden desktop, the Governor seemed to stare through her, deep in thought.

"We've a few matters to discuss. One being Novak, two being that sapphic psychologist."

Vera, strained to straighten her posture, all business, "How to you suggest we rectify these..issues."

"I need to know exactly what Smith's mindset is regarding Novak returning.", a long pause, she stared down Vera, as if searching for something, "And i need to know where Maw-Maw" drawing out the syllables in emphasis, a lip tightly upturned, eyes piercing holes through her, Vera felt as if she'd catch fire; guilt reeking, "stands with Smith."

"Yes, ma'am. Do you want me to get them?"

"Not yet."

"What are you going to do about Westfall?"

"Vera, i don't know! Just- give me time to think.", a glimpse of visible stress, Joan looked a little worn at the seams.

Vera wanted so badly to reach out and hold her, yet with the unpredictability she was capable of she restrained herself. She knew her long enough to know she would react negatively to any attempts at comfort, spare the rare situations in the very distant past. Not that Vera had much to lose, surely Joan would deny her anyway. How does one comfort a woman whose defenses has been built up so much so, that any signs of commiseration towards her were met with dour rebuffs at the least and a violent outburst at the worst.

"What about hiring a second psychologist?", proposed Vera randomly trying to help.

"That may be an option. Meanwhile we could have the board review her, while she knows her Doyle is in our hands."

Getting up, the slight frame of the Deputy inched towards the woman whom she felt so much love for, that of which had doomed her.

She practically stumbled over to the Governor's chair.

"Vera! What are you doing?"

Feeling unsteady, her vision got very bright, as if blood had rushed to her head, Vera could barely see, she was starting to black out, delicate hands reaching in the darkness for her only salvation.

Dark chocolate eyes widening in concern, the last thing she needed was another head injury, Joan gaped and in one elegant swoop, she caught her deputy in strong arms, tenderly placing the smaller woman into her chair. Bending down over her, she lowered herself, her hands on either side of the chair, god forbid Vera hit her head again. "Vera.", her voice husky and gentle, she gently lifted an eyelid. Sighing, "Poor thing." She opened a desk drawer, a hand reaching behind her half turned body, cramped in between the desk and a fainted deputy in her chair. With her left hand supporting her deputy's head, her right one digging around until she grasped a smelling salt, swiftly cracking it open between her thumb and forefinger, sweeping it underneath Vera's nose.

Joan's eyebrows furrowed, she felt her heart stammer with worry, normally a smelling salt would make her come to. She really did care, she loved her to the scope of her capacity. They were fused in more ways than one by their own choices.

"Dammit, Vera!", anger took hold as it served alongside indifference, to protect her from feeling more unpleasant, unwanted emotions, ones she had staved off for so long. Ensnaring another salts in a trembling hand she clutched the unconscious woman, hoisting her up as if she weighed nothing, she sat on her thrown, the limp ragdoll on her lap. Facing her, she shook her, Vera's head lolling onto her chest.

"Wake up, Vera, c'mon!", hazelnut eyes beseeching, a quaking hand trying to snap the salt capsule, the other holding Vera's head up.

Fluttering lashes, bit by bit, gray-blue pools stared blanky.

Arms tightening around the her, the Governor was no less than an inch away from her face, watching her pupils dilate in adjustment to the light.

"What-"

"Shh. Vera, just rest."

"Your heart is pounding, i can feel it.", a weak voice slowed stated.

"You gave me a scare."

"Your always saving or comforting me. You never let me for you."

"Your delirious."

"No, I'm not. It's as if you are so afraid of feeling emotions, of being hurt."

Feeling Joan's body tensing up, she continued on anyway, "Please just try? What is the point of your life, if you won't allow yourself to be loved?"

"The greater good, vodka, delicious foods, large victories, the arts-."

"No, stop! Just stop; deep down, you know just as i do, that you want to, but your too scared. The formidable Governor Joan Ferguson is afraid of feeling love."

Feeling her nostrils flare, jaw twitch, her eyes darkened.

"Vera-", the warning cut like a knife, yet her deputy seemed to either not care or notice.

"I love you, you know it, why not try, what are you so afraid of!", voice cracking.

"Then perhaps you should find someone else."

"What, is it that you're afraid of? That I'd leave you?"

"I see you took a liking to Madrigal.", merely an observation. A vein on her head convulsed, irritated by the tick, she walked away, as if a few feet would seperate their hearts.

"You encouraged that and you know it! You were shagging Nils, what did you want me to do?!", tears streaked down from red puffy gray eyes, Vera was practically sobbing full force, little gasps here and there, gulping in air. She continued to watch her from a yard away.

Amusement licked at crowsfeet.

"You give me these tests or whatever they are, that I'm destined to fail, or use excuses, and even try to make me hate you at times, since you can't just allow yourself to be loved."

"Are you ready to climb off that rickety soapbox of yours?"

"Why deny it, i know how you feel! Stop denying yourself! Your bloody father made you think your not worthy!"

"As did that wretched excuse of a mother of yours."

Sliding off the chair, the small ball that was Vera crumpled, holding herself, legs tucked up to her chest, partially underneath the desk.

"Get up!"

Vera still had not budged. Walking over to her, she grabbed a box of tissues and squatted down. Reaching for the waif, she felt an hand swat her away.

Pushing the chair backwards, she sat down near the sniveling deputy. "Tissue?", she held out the box as if a peace offering.

Angry red eyes glared, "This isn't a joke!"

"I'm..I'm unsure what to do."

"Huh? What do you mean, 'your unsure' what to do?"

Quietly, Joan pulled out a wad of tissues, handing them to Vera.

"I told you, i was an anomaly. A freak. These circumstances only serve to confuse me."

"No you're not!", Vera looked horrified, "All of us are freaks, anyways."

Feeling a hand on her own, Joan looked into her eyes, only to see affection.

"I fell in love with you, for you, all of you. Not just your image of no nonsense, powerful woman in uniform, also the parts of you that you think i don't notice, even the parts you think no one notices."

"Did anyone else notice?"

"I doubt it, not unless you let them as close as you did me.", nonchalantly shrugging, she looked up into dark skies.

Shaking her head in sorrow, she pulled Vera into her arms.

"Am i upsetting you more? Not planning on killing anyone else in my prison, are you Vera?"

"No, no! You're fine.", laughing in relief amid her cascade of tears, she threw her arms around Joan, cheeks smushed together.

Gently holding her head in both her hands, she ran her thumbs against beautiful outlined cheekbones. Gently she kissed the crown of Vera's head, her hair soft and the scent of shampoo against her mouth.

Dark almonds glistened in bane, Vera lowered a hand, placed against the wrought iron ribs of her maiden. Her tongue dipped out to glisten her lips, she softly asked, "May i?"

Leaning forward, her lips brushing against hers almost demurely.

Dark eyes mirroring tenderness, she sporadically pulled Vera into her, pressing against her, locked lips with passionate force, feeling the deputy's lips caress her own, she sucked on her lower lip, having captured Vera's between her own, feeling her moan escape into her mouth.

As if startled, reality having bitch slapped her, Joan got up, tugging the shorter woman with her.

"We've work to do."

"Take these.", a milken white hand held out a pair of pills, the other a glass of water.

Protesting, Vera fought, ultimately to lose, the fragility of her mindstate, working to force her hand.

"I despise them as well. Now. Rest."

Downing the pills, she handed back the half empty glass to Joan.

Watching her deputy closely, "You weren't trained to be weak, Vera."

"Your my only weakness.", Vera's gray blue eyes had a far away stare, as if she wasn't even present in the room, then flickered to the present, a look of hatred. "If i did not have such love for you I'd be invincible.", if looks could kill, Vera sent Joan a death stare.

A beautifully defined eyebrow arched, "Take responsibility for your own actions."

"I do. Provided you will as well.", glare unwavering in her stance, Vera seemed hurt.

"Why do you always take care of me, Joan?"

"I do care about you. Much more than you realize. Now let's get back to work."

\----

"Madrigal my office."

A random unfamiliar, yet familiar all the same Corrections Officer dropped her off, only to disappear into whatever cameo she came from.

Door slamming behind her, Ma-Ma stood in wait for a couple minutes, used to the Governor's strategy.

"Madrigal. I will need you to ensure that Allie Novak will not be an issue."

"No problem, you want me to kill her?"

"Not yet. First we'll see what she does. Run to Bea?"

Ma-Ma sneered, murder in her eyes.

"Perhaps she'll run to Doyle again."

"Fuckin slag needs to go."

"Agreed. In due time. Exercise restraint, Madrigal."

Light green eyes peered.

"Novak will be released into F block, report to me any issues."

"Consider it done."

"How are you and Bea getting on?", as if an afterthought the question was delivered.

"Good, why?"

"Make sure it stays so."

"No worries there, Governor."

"I'm glad. You both have such potential. Make sure it stays so."

"Anything else?"

"Yes, I'm calling off our little 'negotiation' with you and Vera; it was ridiculous of me."

"Everyone's got their kinks. Don't worry.", a swift grin, Ma-Ma was up out of her seat.

"Madrigal, does anyone else know about that?", a piercing stare as if a lie detector in itself, features void of feeling, "be honest with me."

"Bea had her ideas of it."

"Focus on your relationship with Smith."

"Yes, Governor.", a lip curled up into a smile that matched pale green eyes, brightened with the mention of Bea's name.

"You know, Madrigal, there are two ways to rule the rabble.", ensuring she had her full attention, the Governor finished, "You can try and appeal to the people or you can terrify them." Polishing a pear with a crisp unfolded white handkerchief, "You and Smith work perfect together for that."

Wiping the pear, a thin smile forcing it's way to her lips, "You may go."

Ma-Ma gave an acknowledging glance before heading for the door.

\-------

Psychologist Bridget Westfall waltzed towards the library in 4 inch stilettos, Officer Fletcher, may he find happiness herding sheep, surely would take tried to throw single bills at her, the neanderthal.

Clack clacking down the hall, hips swaying; sashay as if on a runway, tight grey skirt rising about 4 inches above her knees with each step, smart blazer and shirt to match, she was a picture of confidence.

Her strut had direction, a purpose, headed towards the library where Franky Doyle would be working studying law and charging others for her expertise in legal knowledge, a legit prison hustle.

\------

Music turned up, loud on expensive speakers, Joan Ferguson's arms welcomed the sound in the air, midair, she was directing the beautiful assault upon her senses, the conductor of the orchestra.

\-----

Deputy Bennett ran up behind Dr. Westfall. 

Spinning around in surprise, eyes wide, doe in the headlamps, "Vera! You surprised me!"

A large grin, pure gray blue seas, "How are you, Bridget?"

"Good, and you?"

Vera nodded, rather opting out of small talk banter.

"Going to see Franky?", an innocent question wrapped in layers, as if a difficult fun present.

"Yes. She's been working in the library."

"Good for her! Her legal expertise will help others, i know it.", spoken with genuine passion, Deputy Bennett smiled.

"That it will, I'm so proud of her! Good to see you, Vera!"

"Likewise.", Vera was off like a ship in the night, the kind that whizzes by so fast one doesn't even see it. Invisible Vera. Better than 'vinegar tits or stinky pants'. Just a ghost ship wisping through, the extra cold air in the fold enclosing around another like a Venus Fly trap.

'That one's flighty', thinking to herself, Dr. Westfall berated herself for overanalyzing. Sighing, she pushed open the door to the library.

Meeting eyes with her lover, Franky, their game continued. 

Winking and lips licked suggesting, making lovey eyes, Franky baited her to follow to a less noticeable area in the last row of shelves. Lucky for a make out session again. Seeing as not hardly anyone was present, Dr. Bridget Westfall winked, following her own personal prey to the last unit on the end.

Arms surrounding eachother, lips locked in lust and facades of love, running a hand through Franky's hair, staring in eachother's eyes, "I love you."

Arching a brow Bridget leaned into another kiss with the intelligent inmate that was frankly turning her on, "Love you, too, Gidge!" Franky murmured into their kiss.

Ma-Ma crept silently into the room, a nod in conspiracy at Deputy Bennett in the hallway, then rammed herself against the first row of book shelves, the domino effect taking off, a life of it's own. She was out within 30 seconds.

Grins met like stitched up lips of twin Katrina skeletons in celebration of the Day of the Dead, before each turned to go down seperate corridors. Ma-Ma headed back to laundry and Deputy Bennett continuing her rounds.

\----

Caught up in the moment, Franky was impressed with Bridget's stylish choice of dress. "You look sexy! What's the occasion?", lower lip between her teeth, eyes flirty, eyebrows raised in approval. "Your always my special 'occasion', Franky.", replied Bridget, her eyes shining with love for the brunnette she held in her arms. Encaptured by eyes, lips, touch, sensations, lips meeting and mashing, red and swollen from kissing, so into eachother, the first creaK was missed, the first lone domino to get knocked, it's heirs that follow.

Crashing shelves came at them, wallowing, ducking, "Fuck!", screamed Franky, pushing Bridget underneath her to protect her from the barrage of fallen books and shelving.

Psychologist Westfall let out a scream that stopped short, ran out of gas, oh the futility. She was with Franky, that's all that mattered, and the younger woman was ensuring her safety.

An unknown hooded teal clad figure hit the buzzer before zipping out of the library, a quick get away lest one be labeled a lagger. Could have been anyone, Franky thought, understanding why they wouldn't want that particular label attached to their name.

Body throw over the slight psychologist in defense, to prevent Bridget any harm that may come, she laid atop her, enveloping her head and upper body with her own; Westfall's personal knight in shining armor or lack thereof. Just books and light shelving, the intentions that count.

Bracing themselves as if an earthquake orgasmic in features had arrived, they rode it out together, clinging to eachother.

"What's happening!"

"What the fuck!", Franky was more descriptive.

Helping her sapphic psychologist out of the rubble of ruined books and disarray of shelving, they exited a cloud of dust together, shocked.

"Are you alright?", Bridget was determined to ensure the well being of Franky.

"Yeah, are you?", brown eyes glowing with concern, she helped a shaken Bridget to a safe area, before running out to look into an empty hallway.

In disbelief, she wagged her head, as if a dog shaking off water.

"Gidge?""

"What's going on out there?", the trembling voice replied.

"Not a damn thing, it's, it's weird..", Franky trailed off inconclusively.

Gape mouth stares met, round eyes surprised.

\----

Coins flipping in the air, breathing ceased, in await for the landing. 

Clang!

"Heads! Vera, you ready?", Joan's face was animated.

Eyes chancing on each other, vulnerable and pleading, the odds stacked, so it always seemed, the women struck out at each other.

Synchronicity in simplicity, Vera broke out into dance, that of which was fit for threatre rather than a night club.

Feeling Joan's taller solid body against hers, underneath, arms wrapped around her, one knee in the air, a small hand brushed across through Joan's bun, coming undone. Feeling her Governor roll her around, her small right arm flailed, left at her temple, she jumped up in perfect harmony with Joan, their bodies moving together, two, yet as one, in this dance of delight, letting the Deputy loose for a moment only to reel back in.

The Governor gripping her, lifting the smaller deputy into the air in such stretched positions, catching her waist she lifted her into the air, strong arms braced, spinning Vera gently by her armpits, twirling, both flowing backwards, bodies touching, an acrobatic dance, enthralled and entranced with one another, gripping Vera by her thigh and waist. Joan elegantly spun her in circles, Vera tightly wrapped her thighs around her back, until striking a pose with arms and legs uplifted and outstretched, a hand soaring directed up at the skies, a precarious balance, with one arm, Joan lifted Vera catching her waist, sliding her slowly down in front of her, she felt her small body's arms flail backward in motion behind her own, that of which she enwrapped Vera's, a grip to her waist, a dainty delicate twist, as if ballet. In sync, she spun and flipped Vera's slight body around, a tight grasp upon her thigh, and small of her back; Vera's body soaring towards the skies and outstretched, up high, slightly lowering her body, circular unto herself, Vera's arms graceful in overlapping her own in dance, she could feel their heat and exhilaration rushing in waves off of their bodies.

As if an angelic kiss, lightly; she felt Vera's smaller limbs drape over her own, her back pressed to her chest, Joan allowed her arms reaching out behind her, intertwined with Vera's stretched backwards, slowly lowering her down to earth, their cheeks touching, she knew the deputy of little faith had enough, to trust her in maneuvering her body in such graceful blissful moments.

Vera, felt so high, hummingbird heart a fluttering, wondering if this would be the closest to heaven with her Goddess she could get, along with a kiss, she'd be happy if she died that day. Joan's strength in her arms, lifting her limbs, sailing her around as if she could clutch clouds and pluck them from the skies, her hunger ceased, even if temporarily. With a hand wrapped around Joan's face, she looked into her eyes, a hot coffee brewing like the next tropical storm, lips almost touching, the Governor's muscles working effortlessly to align Vera to herself, breast to breast, Joan lifted her off the ground tightly, Vera's dainty arms flung outwards as if flying, Joan's firm grip on her waist and upper thigh propelling her once again, lifting her over the highest head of her Goddess, Vera was breathless, reaching for the stars, wishing, Joan slowly lowering her back down, her slight arm swooping around, the security of the Governor's firm grip on her.  
Fulfilled, bodies touching, the intercom blasting music, they were one motion, coeval, flesh touching lips so close they could feel their warm breathe on eachother, dipping Vera low, her small foot, toe pointed at the ceiling, she brushed her lips against hers, Vera softly moaned into her mouth.

Joan grinned, teeth showing, such a beautiful smile, Vera's eyes refused to leave hers, she was in a trance. Realizing her deputy was stuck, Joan seized her around the hips , one arm gripping a slender toned thigh, the other arm firmly placed around Vera's back she twirled her vertically. Hands splayed out arms as far as she could go, Vera closed her eyes in enjoyment. Motioning interpretively with her hands, she fell back softly against Joan, who suspended her around as if afraid of breaking a piece of priceless porcelain, arms in flow in time, she caught her waist again, a pivoted lift as if carrying her to an altar and slight dip around her, their bodies naturally curving into one another's, Joan was thrilled.

\------

Officer's Jackson and Miles stood watching from a distance, a sneer simpered, lip curled, a dishwater rat smelled the largest cheese chunk, while Will Jackson stood, mouth a gaping, eyebrows raised in shock, for he could only stare at the beauty that was their dance.

"How much you wanna bet they slip up?", Miles sneered, the smell of money alluring.

"Sh! Just shut up!", Jackson was in awe, unblinking, "Th-they're so flexible..", he uttered.

Red appeared by their sides, hushing Nicky, her face glowing with pride, taking in the performance. Nicky appeared to be in a similar appearance as Will Jackson, jaw dropped, eyes wide staring.

"Holy shit can they dance!", huffed Miles.

"Hush! Is beautiful!", Red whispered in what appeared a state of nostalgia, hands clasped to her chest.

Officer Miles obeyed and was silent for once, before walking away out of boredom.

\---------

Allie startled awake, screaming aloud from a dream in the psych unit. Today she was to be transferred to F block, shaking herself awake as if a soaked long haired shaggy dog.  
Swearing she could see mist water droplets flying in slow motion, she recalled a dream, that of which she was running down a prison hallway chased by at least what seemed a hundred women, various sizes, yet they all had the same face. All had gorgeous faces with light green eyes, full lips, and helluva jagged scars that ran up and down, forked into a prong on one side, another carried up over their eyebrows, ringed by jagged short dark brown hair accented the features void of emotion.

She kept running, pushing through the crowd of prisoner clones she never met before, an arm strung out, seeking Bea, as the faces all shifted to be Bea Smith's on all different size and shaped bodies, all in the same teal tracksuits they wore, try as she might, she could not break through, nor did they seem to recognize her. As if they were made of cardboard..

"What the fuck do they have me on in psych!", she exclaimed loudly, "These meds have gotta go!", hands clenched over both ears, rocking herself methodically in an attempt to self soothe after her bizarrely terrifying nightmare.

\-----

A round of three pairs of hands clapped, Officer Jackson, Red and Nicky.

Joan looked smiled politely, Vera appeared surprised.

"What do you need Jackson?", back to business as usual, this time the Governor's seemed more relaxed.

Vera's heart swelled, more than she thought possible, as she headed for the staff break room, oblivious to the looks that Red and Nicky gave her.

"Novak transfer?", Will Jackson seemed to stammer out of his daze.

"Yes, go ahead, to F block."

Officer Jackson headed towards the stairs for the psych unit.

"That was beautiful!", exclaimed Red, hands clasped to her chest still, clutching her heart in genuine expression.

"I didn't know you two were professional dancers.", Nicky noted, humbled.

"Thank you.", Joan nodded at Red smiling, and turning towards Nicky, "We're not professional at all; just partake in fun once in a blue moon."

"That was pretty awesome! Hey, where did Deputy Bennett go? She looked.."

"Likely for a coffee, don't worry. Anything you need?", the Governor asked. Feigning civilities was hard for her, it did not come naturally, she'd rather skip the small talk bullshit altogether.

"Just admiring the arts.", Red stated, directing Nicky to follow her by the elbow.

The alarm buzzer sounded off, disrupting the momentary peace.

"Oh for chrissakes! What now!", an irked Governor got on her radio.

"Library, Governor, appears shelving has collapsed.", Officer Jackson's static laced voice came through.

"Someone hit the buzzer for ThaT!?", the Governor stamped towards the library, meeting up with Officer Jackson and Deputy Bennett.

\------

Vera snorted as she eyed Doyle and Dr. Westfall, finer pointing, "Of course it's these two again!"

"Calm yourself, Vera!", The Governor shot a vexed frown of derision at Westnull and Doyle.

Mimicking her mentor in posture, Deputy Bennett, hands on hips, "Don't tell me you two were shagging and caused this mess."

"Deputy Bennett! That is enough."

Doyle wore a cocky countenance, earning a chastised glance from Dr. Westfall.

"What is going on here! Why is the library in shambles!"

"Governor, i was just talking with Franky in an aisle when the shelving collapsed.", Bridget tried to account for the situation.

"Westfall, my office please.", watching the psychologist cede, she ordered Doyle. "Start cleaning that mess up."

Franky tried to object, to no avail.

"You do work in the library, do you not!",Deputy Bennett reminded her.

"Bennett, Jackson, see to it Novak is transferred to F block."

The Governor was close on the stiletto heel (for the other heel had snapped off, an uneven gait of a rumpled Dr. Westfall, on her way to her office.

\----

"Dr..Westfall.", sitting behind solid mahogany, Governor Ferguson studied the small disheveled psychologist who sat before her, hair mussed, broken heel dangling as she sat with her legs crossed.

"What happened in there?"

Bridget looked irritated, "If i knew I'd have told you already."

"Getting a little nooky from Doyle again?"

"No! I was checking up on Doyle and all the sudden the shelving gave way, as if someone pushed it."

"I'll check the cameras. You should be avoiding Doyle if you value your job. Once Novak is back in circulation, no doubt Doyle will be screwing her again."

With an exasperated sigh, Bridget was silent, holding her tongue. She was already in over her head.

"Ms. Westfall, i need you to do YouR Job! Otherwise I'll have no choice other than to seek out your replacement."

"You can't- you won't do that! I'll go to the board about your behavior with Vera!"

"What about our behavior, exactly? Hmm?", Joan challenged. "Do you really want to risk losing your job while Doyle rots in here, once others' find out she's responsible for the death of a former Governor!?"

Westfall stared, the fear in her eyes so visible Joan could almost smell it. Checkmate, she silently cheered.

"We are in need of a fully functioning psychologist here, there are women that may benefit from talking, however your mind seems to be stuck on Doyle."

"I'm sorry, Governor-"

"Were you sorry, we wouldn't be having this conversation again. You've had enough warnings. I shouldn't even be giving you a final chance."

Westfall's eyes pleaded, hopeful.

"Last chance. For real this time. One more incident- you were shagging Doyle when Officer Miles brought two inmates to meet with you."

"It won't happen again-"

"No, it won't. You will be written up. Get your shit together!"

Miserable, Westfall nodded, "I appreciate the extra chance, Governor."

"Wear something more suitable for a prison environment."

Standing up, Bridget almost fell over, peering down at the broken heel she'd forgotten about briefly.

"Perhaps you should try wearing flats.", eyeing the broken heel, the Governor recommended dryly.

Bending over, Dr. Westfall broke off the dangling heel, then slipped off her other, struggling until she snapped off the mate heel as well.  
"There. Flats. Better?", she looked at the Governor.

"Much.", Joan's lip furled up faintly watching the ragged shrink head for the door, "Westfall, leave those spikes here."

"What?", confusion spread over her features, her eyes followed Joan's to the broken own heels in her hand.

"You can't be serious."

"Those things are weapons, last thing we need is some deranged inmate stabbing someone with them."

Bridget looked at her in disbelief.

"Go on, just drop them there. I'll deal with them.", shooing her out she waved away the shrink, who was out the door.

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They were dancing to 'Kate Bush' 'Running up that Hill', like in the video, hence allie had dreamt shit


End file.
